The Wubblog/Archives (September 2008)
September 01, 2008 - 24 More Hours! Till you get to meet Daizy! Here's one last promo to whet your appetite :D - Carrie September 01, 2008 - Keep the Fun Going! The other day we had a play-date in the office for some kiddos to come in and see the new Wubbzy toys! Ruby was our first guest to arrive. Since she was all by herself, she really got the chance to check things out. In this clip, I'd pulled out all of our Disco Dancin' Wubbzy toys and dared her to turn every one of them on as fast as she could. Ruby did a great job and it was hysterical to hear all of the toys going off at once! Keep the fun going even after you watch the premiere episode today with your very own Disco Dancin' Wubbzy. You can find them at most toy stores like Toys 'R' Us, Amazon, Walmart, etc. When you do, take your own video clip and send it in! We want to see all of the fun that everyone is having with these great new toys!! - Carrie September 02, 2008 - Check out this Wubbzy Art! A little girl that loves Walden gave us this lovely picture, and we thought we would share it with you. If your kids have done great WOW! WOW! WUBBZY! artwork, please feel free to email a scan of it to angie@nextnewnetworks.com. We'll post their beautiful work on the Wubblog! -Angie September 02, 2008 - Check out this Wubbzy Art!.png September 03, 2008 - Wubbzy in the Park Wubbzy spent some time in New York City's Union Square Park not too long ago. Here he is saying hi to some surprised kids! - Carrie September 04, 2008 - Widget! Widget What a beautiful picture of Widget! : ) September 04, 2008 - Widget!.png September 04, 2008 - Balloon Toss with Wubbzy When Asa and Wubbzy get together to play, it's non-stop fun! They had a great time playing balloon toss at our party. - Carrie September 05, 2008 - Peek-A-Boo In the Park Wubbzy played an adorable game of peek-a-boo with two little boys in the park. Talk about pulling at the heart strings! - Carrie September 08, 2008 - Emily Meets Wubbzy! Emily received a Disco Dancin' Wubbzy for her fifth birthday. Here she is playing with it for the first time. It's hysterical to see her laugh and play with this little guy. I'll post more video in a few days, because she really got into it and sang and danced with him. If you have great video of your little one playing with his or her Wubby toys, shoot me an e-mail and I'll post it! Click on the "e-mail me" link on the left hand side of the page. - Carrie September 09, 2008 - Wubbzy Birthday Cake! We received this email from a viewer! Thanks for watching! -angie ________________________________________________________________________________________ Our good friend, Sarah, made this cake for our son's 2nd birthday. She drew Wubbzy freehand. I think it turned out great! Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! is Rowan's FAVORITE cartoon. We can't wait for our DVD & Wubbzy plush toy to arrive...! Thanks for creating such a cute character and cartoon. :) Sincerely, Teresa C. St. Louis, MO September 09, 2008 - Wubbzy Birthday Cake!.png September 09, 2008 - Big Kids At Heart When Wubbzy was out and about in the park, we were surprised at how many "big kids" were excited to see him! Lots of adults stopped us so they could get their photos taken with our little yellow buddy. - Carrie September 10, 2008 - KOOOOOKY Asa had tons of fun playing with the Kooky Kollectable stackers. I thought it was so funny when she sad "KOOOOOKY"! - Carrie September 11, 2008 - Wubbzy's a Star with everyone! We just can't seem to get enough of WOW! WOW! WUBBZY! September 11, 2008 - Wubbzy's a Star with everyone!.png September 11, 2008 - Wubbzy's a Star with everyone! 2.png September 11, 2008 - Get Down, Ben! Holy Awesomeness! This video was sent to us by our buddy Ben, a big-time Wubbzy fan. What is cooler than this? Send in your own dance videos by just e-mailing me! - Carrie September 12, 2008 - Speaking of Gettin' Down! Wubbzy had a great time dancing with the kids in our office! - Carrie September 15, 2008 - Tattoo Fest! I took a pack of Wubbzy tattoos home for my niece to try out. We had SO MUCH fun applying them. First, I put a tattoo on her, then she put one on everybody else in our house. No one was spared - Mom, Grandpop, Grandmom, me. We had so much fun! I'll post more of our visit to "Emily's Gentle Tattoo Parlour", but send us your own videos! Send me an e-mail and I'll tell you how! - Carrie September 16, 2008 - Wubbzy Puzzle Pics! Ruby didn't know what to do with herself with all of the fun Wubbzy toys. September 16, 2008 - Wubbzy Puzzle Pics!.png September 16, 2008 - Wubbzy on DVD! It's finally here! The first ever Wubbzy DVD will be available in US stores on September 23rd. This DVD features 8 - count 'em - 8 awesome episodes from season 1 of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Make sure you get a copy for the Wubbzy fan in your life. They'll make great Christmas and Birthday gifts! - Carrie September 16, 2008 - Wubbzy Attacks! If I'm going to get attacked by something big and yellow, Wubbzy is what I want it to be! Look how cute he is! - Carrie September 17, 2008 - Jordyn and Her Toys! https://youtu.be/F8WTbe9JmyA (Video is no longer available) Jordyn's mommy sent me this great video when I put out the word that we were looking for video clips. Look at all those toys that Jordyn has! This was back when toys were just coming out, so Jordyn's mommy must have really worked hard to amass such a collection. Clearly Jordyn is enjoying it. Thanks for the clip ladies! - Carrie September 18, 2008 - OmiGosh! A Contest! https://youtu.be/vEPEpX8wzr8 (Video is no longer available) Check it out, folks! Starz is hosting a YouTube contest for Wubbzy dance videos! How exciting! I know I'll be sending some in. You can get the details (to be released soon) at the dance contest page by clicking here. Join the group and get your videos posted today! The prizes (YES very cool prizes) are below: Grand Prize winner will receive: 6 different wubbzy books (from Simon & Schuster/Scholastic) Ty Wubbzy, Widget and Waldon Plush Disco Dancing Wubbzy Wubbzy DVD PLUS A CHANCE TO HAVE THEIR CHILD’S VIDEO AS A BONUS FEATURE ON A FUTURE WUBBZY DVD! 2 Runners Up will receive: Wubbzy DVD and Ty Wubbzy Plush Good luck and get dancin'! - Carrie September 19, 2008 - Check out these cool Wubbzy Scrubs! Rachael and Sue are rocking these cool Wubbzy scrubs. We are loving them! Great modeling ladies! -angie September 19, 2008 - Check out these cool Wubbzy Scrubs!.png September 19, 2008 - It's Almost Time! Yep! That's right, Tuesday is the big day for the Wubbzy DVD release. I've heard loads of rumblings about where it will be available, but I know fer sure that Target will be a good spot to grab yours. I'll post a link on Tuesday! - Carrie September 19, 2008 - It's Almost Time!.png September 22, 2008 - A Photo with Wubbzy! I think this video clip is so cute. When we went to the park with Wubbzy, this little girl wanted her picture taken with Wubbzy. Unfortunately, I don't know her name because she and her parents didn't speak any english, but she is so adorable. I love how she's standing there, patiently waiting with that smile on her face. That big grin that says "OK, TAKE THE PICTURE". haha - Carrie September 22, 2008 - Just a Few More Hours! Do you believe it? We've been waiting for months for the big DVD. Wubbzy's first DVD will be hitting store shelves tomorrow. Just in time for the holidays, too! Check in tomorrow and I'll have a link posted that will go directly to the DVD. - Carrie September 22, 2008 - Just a Few More Hours!.png September 23, 2008 - WOW! WOW! WUBBZY Music Video!! https://youtu.be/5uZnVuL9k8Y (Video is no longer available) We love this video! A great video with a great message! September 23, 2008 - Git Yer DVDs!! They're here! Today is September 23rd, which means that you can nab DVDs of you're favorite yellow buddy - WUBBZY! Click here to get a link to Target and buy your own! September 23, 2008 - Git Yer DVDs!!.png September 23, 2008 - Wow! Wow! https://youtu.be/hHsg1X1W59A (Video is no longer available) Even (or maybe I should say especially) Moms and Dads can't get Wubbzy out of their noodles. Just think of how fun it will be to play Wubbzy episodes and songs whenever you want with the new DVD! - Carrie PS: I hope my mom and sister don't kill me for broadcasting their own little dance moves on the Internet. Shhhh this video is between you me and the Internet. Don't tell them! September 24, 2008 - Wubbzy Rocks the Railz If you haven't picked up a copy of the Wubbzy Tale of Tails DVD yet, you'd better get your keister to the store and do just that. I found out today that every DVD includes a "kids ride free" coupon! Being a New Yorker, I hit the rails quite often and, with travel getting more expensive, I think more people are doing the same. Check out the Amtrak site where they give you all the details, but what a great deal! - Carrie September 24, 2008 - Wubbzy Rocks the Railz.png September 24, 2008 - Where's Your Entry? OK, so I don't think that my videos are eligible because I do the blog, but this video is a doosey. You've seen my niece, Emily, meet her Disco Dancin' Wubbzy. But I couldn't get over how she picked up on the worm! HA! She lays down on her arm and bounces her head up and down just like Wubbzy. Oh man... what a side-splitter. For those of you that might not be familiar with the dance "the worm" here's a live-action video. Wubbzy does a great job... my niece? Sure, she does too :) So anyway, where the heck is your video? Visit the official YouTube group. Sign up and submit your video before October 31st to be eligible for awesome prizes! - Carrie PS: I hope my mom and sister don't kill me for broadcasting their own little dance moves on the Internet. Shhhh this video is between you me and the Internet. Don't tell them! September 25, 2008 - Wubbzy pinata! We received an email from Sarah from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Sarah created this wonderful Wubbzy pinata for her 3 year old daughter. Check out her masterpiece! WOW! WOW! -Submitted by Angie. September 25, 2008 - Wubbzy pinata!.png September 25, 2008 - Wubbzy pinata! 2.png September 25, 2008 - Wubbzy pinata! 3.png September 26, 2008 - He Does WHAT?! He does flips! This little boy and his grandma were a bit mystified by the Disco Dancin' Wubbzy and what he did. I love watching his grandma's face while Wubbzy dances. She's so surprised!! - Carrie September 26, 2008 - The Hi-5 Dance? This little guy does what I'm calling the "Hi-5 Dance". Hey, whatever works for you right? Send us your dance clips! Click the e-mail link on the left of the page and let me know what you've got! - Carrie September 29, 2008 - Brother Love So this one is kind of tough to hear, but really funny if you listen up. This little girl spotted Wubbzy in the park and recognized him because her brother watches the Wubbz. He watches so much that she has the theme song memorized and sings a few lines. haha Who can get enough of that song? - Carrie September 30, 2008 - A Beautiful Picture of Wubbzy! Bridget from New Jersey sent us this lovely picture, and we just had to post it. Thanks Bridget! -angie September 30, 2008 - A Beautiful Picture of Wubbzy!.png September 30, 2008 - Pull Ova Baby! Pull this little one over for violating the cute laws! Her cute-o-meter clocked over 129 on my scale!!! Little Paige took a test drive in one of the Wubbzy Tooter Scooters. These are super cute and she had a great time on it! - Carrie September 30, 2008 - Pull Ova Baby! (Small).png|''Due to size limitations, clicking this picture will link you to the reuploaded source on Flickr.''|link=https://www.flickr.com/photos/142620925@N02/44933120344/in/album-72157672900025377/ Category:The Wubblog Category:2008